Kingfisher Call Me
by floatsodelicately
Summary: Set during the Fisher King episodes from Season 1/2 of Criminal Minds and after The Deathly Hallows. Spencer and Hermione's relationship is revealed to the team as they deal with the Fisher King's quest.


_"I don't need to fight mine_  
_In more than one lifetime_

_Dry your eyes, it's what to do_  
_Don't listen to anyone except for you"_

_Kingfisher Call Me - Ruby Suns_

* * *

Spencer stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the bullpen, one hand holding his phone to his ear as he spoke, "I'll be home soon – don't start unpacking and repacking again –"

"I've only done that once, and it gave us enough space for two more books, didn't it? Three if you didn't insist on bringing that ridiculous '_Almanac of American Politics_'-"

"It's a new edition…and you're the one bringing '_Numerology in the 21__st__ Century,_"he finished with a small smirk.

"It's a new edition," she replied, her smile evident in her voice. "It appears that we're both as dull as each other."

"It's a shame," Spencer said dryly.

"And you're stuck with me."

"For _life_," he added. "Ok, now I've really got to go. I just need to grab my bag and I'll be on my way."

"Ok, love you."

"I love you too," he replied quietly before ending the call and putting his phone back in his pocket and entering the BAU office.

"They've got other teams," said Elle.

"Ok, you can go on believing that if you want to," Derek said. "But _I_ am not answering my cell phone," he chuckled as he clinked his coffee mug with hers.

Spencer passed the two as he headed to his desk, knowing that Derek would once again try to convince him to come with them on their vacation.

"Oh, there he is! Pretty boy! Last chance, I can get my man to swing you a hotel room for practically nothing. Even you might get a little lovin' out there," he ended teasingly.

Spencer, who hadn't told anyone but Gideon and Hotch about his relationship, struggled to keep a straight face as he picked up the disks he needed. He had been working at the BAU for almost two years and he had known Hermione for four, though they hadn't started dating until she had moved to the States shortly after he began at the Bureau. How he had managed to keep his relationship private for so long while working with a team of experts who root out an unsub's secrets based on a few scraps of evidence was a mystery to him, and a source of amusement to his supervisors who were clued in. Eager to get home, Spencer turned down the opportunity for "a little lovin'", "Thanks anyway-"

"Oh, come on Reid, live a little huh?"

He winced mentally, he was going to be doing _plenty_ of living over the next two weeks. He and Hermione were flying to Vegas that night, ready to go and see his mother at the Sanitarium for the next four days, then they were portkeying to Maine to catch their flight from Portland to London where they would be splitting their time between Hermione's parents house, the Weasleys, the Potters while staying in the cottage that Hermione had bought upon leaving her parents' house.

"I have to go, uh, I'm going home," he told them as he started heading off. "Have a good one guys," he called over his shoulder.

* * *

Spencer walked up the stairs to their apartment. It had originally been just his, but Hermione had needed a place to stay when she first moved over from London and after a week of searching and then two months of her only visiting the apartment she had found when she needed a change of clothes, she had moved back into his apartment with him. Eighteen months had passed since then and coming home to her was a welcome escape from the horrors of his work.

He reached the door to find it unlocked and opened it to be greeted by the smell of whatever Hermione was cooking for dinner. A week ago, after getting into a _debate _with a co-worker at the magical embassy about cookery being a 'science' or an 'art form', Hermione had gone into a frenzy that Harry and Ron had watched in horrified awe as she, according to Ron, "swooped around the kitchen like a little female Snape" treating the chicken and sweet potato curry as if it was the most important potion she could brew before sitting the three of them down for a taste test. It had turned out that Harry and Ron, having been at work all day and then travelling over and having Hermione batting food out of their hands as she cooked so as not to spoil their appetites, devoured their food and hardly tasted it, hungry as they were, though Spencer was still enjoying the rewards of his five-star review.

Slipping off his sneakers and hung his bag up by the door before making his way to the kitchen. He reached the archway and watched as Hermione hummed along to the radio and scrubbed at a dish, leaving the charms that Mrs Weasley had taught her to keep the pans on the stove in check. It was a sight that he was only just getting used to, when he was growing up, his mother often wasn't well enough to cook for them and he had learned to fend for himself while his mother was caught up in her episodes. Hermione turned to put the dish on the draining board and saw Spencer standing there.

"Welcome home, fiancé," she said, smiling at him as he came closer.

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" he chuckled.

"It's new, I like it," she shrugged. "Anyway, we're having dinner with the Weasley's on Sunday and once Molly finds out she'll be pushing us down the aisle so I've got to use it while I can, _fiancé_." She reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her and deepened it. "Mmm, we've got plenty of time for that," she said as she pulled away, "but I'm guessing that you didn't stop for lunch and we have to check in at the airport in an hour."

Spencer smirked and moved back in, bending down so that he could kiss along her jaw and then moving down her throat. "An hour is plenty of time," he said.

"I-It takes ha-half an hour to get to the air-airport," she stuttered as his lips wandered across her collarbone and down her shoulder as he pushed the strap of her top out of his way.

She whimpered as his lips left her skin, only for him to look up at her with that positively sinful look that no one but she knew that he was capable of. He raised his hands up to her hair and pulled her wand out with one hand – a bad habit picked up from Luna –, running his other through the newly released curls. "Well it's a good job you can get us there in a second then, isn't it?" he wiggled the wand slightly and handed it to her.

He walked towards the archway and turned back to see Hermione hurriedly waving her wand at the pots on the stove and the dish in the oven, she started after him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"A fire might ruin the mood," she smirked.

He hid a smile and blinked innocently as they moved through the living room towards their bedroom, "Ruin the mood? What mood? Miss Granger, what are you implyi-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before she blocked his path and kissed him, diverting him to the sofa where he willingly followed her lead. He didn't need to go to Jamaica to find _a little lovin'_, despite what his colleagues may think.

* * *

A.N. I know that I need to update my other ongoing stories but I'm debating whether or not to just post things as I have them or wait until I have things finished or at least a few chapters done before I post them. Anyway, I like this pairing and I felt like it needed more love on here so here is the first chapter of Kingfisher Call Me, I might carry it on but probably not until I update my other stories :S

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
